The Deathly Shield
by SeekingLove
Summary: Cassie Potter never thought she would be kidnapped by the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Well, she never believed she'd have powers similar to a glowing blue cube either. Or that she'd be an Avenger. Fem!Harry Mistress of Death!Harry Harry/OC
1. The Weird Intiative of Avenging Nothing

This story can stand alone (everything will be explained in next chapter) but you can read the prequel to this. It's called 'Death is Only the Beginning'.

**Summary**: Cassie Potter never thought she would be kidnapped by the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Well, she never believed she'd have powers similar to a glowing blue cube either. Or that she'd be an Avenger. Fem!Harry Mistress of Death!Harry Harry/OC

* * *

><p>Cassie raised her head from a metal table, gasping. She quickly looked around the room in panic and shock. She was in a white room, a very white room, a very <em>cold <em>white room. She was sitting behind a metal table. Far in front of her was a shining metal door. Behind her was a big mirror, probably a one-way glass. Oh, and there was not one, not two, not even three but _five_ cameras in the room, watching her.

She pursed her lips in disappointment as she made her deductions. She had been captured… How in _hell _had she been captured? Had she missed something? And where was Death? The last memory she had, was of their date. Next thing she knew, Cassie was in a typical interrogation room. _The waitress. _She remembered. The red-head had drugged and kidnapped them. Yippie.

The Mistress of Death winced as an agonizing headache hit her. She tried to raise her hands to grasp her head but she couldn't. She glanced down, and saw both of her hands were handcuffed to the chair she was sitting on. She rattled the chain but it wouldn't break. Grinning inwardly, she twirled her finger. Nothing could stop her. She _was _the Mistress of Death therefore she had powers unexplainable to all but her and Death.

Cassie waved her hand for a test, and bit her lip. She slowly started to twirl a finger down at the chair's legs but was stopped.

"I suggest you'll stop that."

Her eyes widened, and she froze. While she had focused on the chair, the door of the room had been opened. She slowly lifted her head, and noticed a dark-skinned man standing in the doorway with a tablet in his hands. She scowled. He was smirking at her.

The man who was wearing a long black trench coat – _Who the hell wore knee-length coats these days anyway?_ – and had an eye patch – _Are you fricking kidding me?! _– sat down behind the table. He lied the tablet on the table, and studied her. Cassie was quite sure her eyes expressed a whole lot of boredom, a sprinkle of anger, a little bit of panic and some confusion. But she accepted the challenge.

Minutes passed. The two were still having a stare-off. Neither was willing to give up. Both had a _perfect _poker face. Cassie's had developed when Teddy had brought out his puppy eyes. The other man? Who knew? Maybe he was born with that face.

_"__Wow, this guy must be important. They sent in the Director first. She's probably gonna accept it anyway."_

_"__How long have Fury and her been going on?"_

_"__Like 10 minutes already. C'mon bring the popcorn. This is hilarious. No one has ever stepped up to the Director before."_

_"__Does anyone has all the other agents' email addresses? I'm gonna send the link of the live surveillance to everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. This is comedy gold."_

The corners of her mouth quirked up a fraction. She had heard the _agents' _conversation even if they were behind the mirror. The training with Death had heightened her senses. Her powers apparently had made them more powerful, just a bit but not much. She cocked a brow, "How long shall we do this? 'Cause I'm bored. Oh, and did you know the people behind the glass there," she gestured at the mirror, "are _pretty _loud. I'm pretty sure I heard them a couple of times."

_"__Guys? Did you hear tha-"_

_"__Yep, mhm, yeah."_

The man smirked at her, "I'm quite sure you did, but to business." He unlocked the tablet, and clicked on something before laying the tablet in front of her. Curiosity sparked in her. Cassie grabbed the tablet, and studied it. It wasn't much. Just a photograph of a glowing blue cube. Something you'd see every day. She glanced up at Fury in confusion – was Fury _really_ his name? Poor kid. – and asked.

"What have I got to do with a sparkling _block_?"

He glared at her.

"That _block_ as you said is one of the most powerful objects on Earth at this moment." Cassie smirked, thinking of the Hallows. Noticing the smirk, Fury carefully continued.

"We have it. We wish to use it. Can we count on you?"

She tilted her head mockingly, "But why would I join you?" The innocent act was dropped. She narrowed her eyes at him. Ignoring the handcuffs on her right hand, she stood up. The young woman hadn't even noticed the metal melting.

Cassie placed the palms of her hands on the table loudly, and glared at the man who was sitting in front of her, still looking composed.

"Do you really think I would _join _you after you _drug _and _kidnap _me? If you did, you must be really stupid for the _director _of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

The Director calmly stood up, and gazed at her, "Yes, because the choice you will make, is going to determine the fate of the planet Earth." The two glared at each other. Silence and suspense filled the air in the little room.

_"__Oh, shit. This is getting bad."_

Cassie broke first. She sat down, almost falling off the chair. She licked her lips as she studied the picture of the cube. Fury followed her cautiously.

"So, this is what will help and destroy humankind?" She looked up at him. He was smirking.

"I didn't anything about destroying humankind."

Cassie glanced back at the cube, not paying much attention, "I know."

Fury stood up with that wicked grin, "I think you'll fit right in."

"Fit into_ where_ exactly?" Caution filled her voice.

"The 'Avengers Initiative' of course."

"The _Avengers _Inti- are we _avenging_ something or…" Cassie cocked a brow with a small smirk, trailing off after hearing the poor explanation.

"Yes, we are. Earth." with that he swiftly turned around, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Her eyes widened in shock as she finally registered it. They were going to keep her in there until they wanted. She was their _hostage_. She was their _fucking _hostage. She growled. The room almost blew up in stinging colourful balls of light. Of course no one was there to be stung.

_"__Woah! Shouldn't we tell Fury of this? She's flippin' _sparkling_ like the Cube."_

_"__Oh, don't worry. He already did his dramatic exit. He's as okay as he can be."_

Cassie slowly turned her head to the glass, and smirked, "Good. He will need to be okay before I finish him." She tapped her chin in faked thought, "I wonder where my boyfriend could be. Home? All alone? Worrying about me? _Or __**here **_with fucking _S.H.I.E.L.D_?! Or even better, fucking **_dead_**?!"

She heard all the agents startle. Someone dropped something.

_"__Okay, this is _bad_. We _need _to tell him. __**Now.**__"_

_"__Yep. Yep. Yep, yep, yep."_

_"__I second that."_

_"__Are you guys five years old? She just has heightened senses. It's pretty obvious."_

Cassie smirked, before snapping her fingers, "That's right, sweetheart. Forgot that actually. Thanks for reminding me."

_"… __Yep. Let's tell him."_

* * *

><p>Death glared at the one-eyed man who sat across him. He was in a similar room to Cassie's – of course he didn't know that. He was only worrying like <em>hell <em>for her. The man with a trench coat and an eye-patch had proposed something but the deity wasn't listening.

"-ou hear me? Are you even listening to me?" Death cocked a brow.

"Of course, you're not. Sorry, I forgot. All low-life _peasants _like us are _trash _to you. _Sorry_," the pirate snapped. It only angered the immortal even more. He stood up, and slammed his hands on the table. He looked daggers at the emotionless _pirate_.

"Where is Cas-_Ellie_?" He tried correcting himself but the mistake was noted. The other man smirked, "Oh, so she bears a fake name. That's useful."

Death bristled but calmed down. Sighing, he sat back in his seat and leaned back with careless eyes, "_What _do you want?"

The Eye-Patch smirked. He put a tablet on the table, and swiped across the screen. Immediately, it lit up with a picture of a glowing blue cube. Death's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Where did you get that?" he looked up at the one-eyed man, stunned. The latter only turned suspicious.

"What do you know?"

"Definitely more than you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Hope you liked it. Everyone who came here from 'Death is Only the Beginning' I thank you for being awesome. Next update is going to be in 5-7 days. I've written in advance but I have to write some stuff again so that'll take time. <strong>

**Next on 'The Deathly Shield'. Everything that led to this.**

**UPDATE: POLL ON MY PAGE. WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO BEFRIEND CASSIE? CAN CHOOSE PRACTICALLY EVERY AVENGER + COULSON OR FURY AND WHY.**

**MORE UPDATES: MY COMPUTER CHARGER BROKE. I CAN'T UPDATE.**


	2. The Horrible Red-Haired Waitress

_Previous chapter:_

_The Eye-Patch smirked. He put a tablet on the table, and swiped across the screen. Immediately, it lit up with a picture of a glowing blue cube. Death's eyes widened in shock and fear._

_"Where did you get that?" he looked up at the one-eyed man, stunned. The latter only turned suspicious._

_"What do you know?"_

_"Definitely more than you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that."_

* * *

><p><em>Fury stood up with that wicked grin, "I think you'll fit right in."<em>

_"Fit into **where **exactly?" Caution filled her voice._

_"The 'Avengers Initiative' of course."_

_"The **Avengers** Inti- are we **avenging **something or…" Cassie cocked a brow with a small smirk, trailing off after hearing the poor explanation._

_"Yes, we are. Earth." with that he swiftly turned around, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him._

* * *

><p><strong>24 hours earlier<strong>

Cassie groaned, and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, pursing her lips. She had been looking for clothes she would wear for her date with Death. They had been training for _weeks_ (for her duties) and now _finally _they could relax or just go on a date. _But _neither wanted to nor could relax. They were already too used to the stress of constantly training to do it. _So_ the only option was going on a date. It was relaxing and stressful in one. Perfect!

She smiled, thinking of him. They had gone a long way from the time she was only seventeen when she had (unknowingly of course) claimed the title of the Mistress of Death. (It was a situation containing a whole bunch of shock and chaos and screaming) The first thing she did after the huge battle and becoming the Mistress of Death, was adopting Teddy. She couldn't bear being without him, and it was easier to Andromeda as well. The older woman would have to deal with the fact that she was going to live longer than her daughter and son-in-law. That was worse than what Cassie herself was dealing with, so she decided to take the little munchkin. Andromeda of course visited them from time to time.

The first time Death and Cassie met… was _strange_. She had died. He was dead... Uh... Yeah, that wasn't the best meeting. Cassie had screamed at him. She wanted nothing to do with being the Mistress of Death, _so _she gave Death the control over himself again, all her harmful magic and his job back – watching over the passing, killing the serial killers, stopping those who are murdering people whose time hasn't passed yet and so on. Cassie only wanted to raise her godson. That was the only duty she had to do… in her opinion.

But when Teddy got old enough to look after himself again, Death started to visit her. He asked time after time after time if she could be the _true_ Mistress. Apparently when someone else could and should do your job, you should bug her until she does. However Cassie always said no as her answer. _But _when Teddy was about thirteen, something changed.

After _fourteen _years of constant attention, Cassie was finally fed up with it and decided to leave Teddy back in England and move to America. Specifically America, Beacon Hills. If that doesn't ring any bells to you, that's okay. It's a small city somewhere in California.

But in _that _specific city, the Girl-Who-Lived once again _died_. Yep, you read that right. But this time by a serial killer… which is a pretty good description for Tom Riddle, too actually. And apparently, there was something more to just having the title of the Mistress of Death. It was being immortal. Yeah, she didn't die. She was just visited by Death again who asked if she would finally accept her duties _again_. And this time she did. She _had_ to stop the serial killer but with only her harmless magic – basically the powers to dress up people, create light and so on, she could do _shit_.

And then came the story of saving her friends in Beacon Hills and dying because of that. She actually wasn't awake or alive for the next part, so she only knew what others told her. Apparently, Death had gone to Hogwarts to tell Teddy of her death. The boy freaked out. Death and he had a huge fight and the former accidentally admitted he loved her. Well, then when they went back to America, Teddy and Death figured out that maybe warm magic could undo cold magic – which had caused her death. Freaking evil spirits. Long story short, Death had kissed Cassie, Magic thought it was cute and cured, and she woke up. They found out they were in love with each other. The end.

_So_ weeks after, she was training to actually _gain _the title of the Mistress of Death. Yeah, she didn't get that either. The fun parts of the training was that she could visit as many dead people as she wanted. Though, the temptation was appealing to her, she didn't visit her parents or friends. Instead, she called upon other ghosts, usually the hilarious ones. One time she accidentally invited a sailor to earth again… and well. Cassie and Death learned _lots_ of new curses… and the bad habit of cursing. Yeah, they shouldn't visit Teddy in months.

Oh, and the other fun part was that they had to travel all across the world. They had gone to India, Siberia, Australia, Greek, Italy and so many other places she knew nothing of.

But _now_? Now they were in Manhattan in their newly bought apartment. And were soon going on a date. Cassie groaned into her pillow. She had remembered. She had freaking _nothing_ to wear. And that fact was slowly pissing her off.

She squeezed her hand into a fist in horrible frustration. A nearby vase flew off a night table and into a wall. It made _quite a _loud noise. She winced. Death must have heard that.

Someone knocked on her door. Cassie's eyes widened. She quickly ran to the door before it could be opened, and peeked through the door. She smiled sweetly at Death who looked confused with his hand in the air. He had been about to knock again.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard something…" He trailed off. She turned sheepish.

"Uh… I couldn't find anything I could wear for our date and… got frustrated."

The deity's eyes softened, "Y'know you can wear anything you want. A sweater, some jeans, _anything_."

Cassie ran a hand through her messy dark hair and groaned, "Yeah but you look really fancy in your outfit and I don't want to mess up our first date."

She ran her eyes over his figure. He really did look fancy. He was wearing a nice black plaid shirt and some grey jeans. She was surprised when he pecked her cheek. He smiled at her, "I think you'll look great in anything."

Her eyes brightened, and she quickly wrapped her arms around the man. The latter startled, surprised but realising the situation, he hugged her back.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world," she whispered into his shoulder. Pulling away, Cassie grinned brightly at him before she turned around and started pulling clothes out of her closet. Shirts, jeans, dresses, jackets flew on her bed and the floor. And in all of this mess was standing a confused Death.

Cassie exclaimed, finding the clothes she had searched for, "Aha!" She held up a dark green sweater and some black leggings. She pushed him out of the room, grinning, "I'll be ready in about ten minutes. I promise."

He blinked as the door was slammed in front of his nose. Inside the room he heard her laughing and singing by herself. Death smiled, and slid down the door. He whispered the words along with his girlfriend, the words which had haunted him for a long time. The lyrics of an ancient lullaby. One that had been sung to him as a child. How she knew of the lullaby, he knew not.

Inside the room, Cassie was grinning as she tried to create a bun of her messy hair. She stood in front of the mirror, and pursed her lips at her hairstyle. It hadn't come out as great but Death didn't care. _So_, it didn't matter.

She quickly painted her lips dark red and put on some black eyeliner. Cassie smiled at herself in the mirror. She was finally happy after dozens of years. Teddy was a sweet boy but there had been little time for herself. Now, there was more than enough time for herself and Death.

Someone knocked on the door. Her eyes widened, and she glanced at the clock. Almost ten minutes had passed. She quickly grabbed the black flats and a shoulder-bag, filling it with necessities: her mirror that was in connection with Teddy's, some simple make-up, keys, her wallet and phone which she had gotten in Beacon Hills and so on.

"I'm coming! Just wait a sec'!" She yelled at another knock. He knocked again. She growled. At another knock, she screamed.

"I'M COMING!" Cassie stormed to the door, and opened it. She pursed her lips, glaring at Death who looked sheepish. He pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back, and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Uh… I went out and got you flowers?"

Cassie's eyes softened. She pecked his cheek before taking the flowers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Death stared into her bright and full of life emerald-green eyes with a soft smile. They reminded him of the forests of Beacon Hills. Oh, the memories.

He blinked out of his daze as Cassie came back from her room with only her bag – _What? Wasn't she holding the bouquet before? And wasn't she just in front of him?_ – and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the entrance of their apartment. Both had wanted a loud place near or in cities and one that was neither very expensive nor poor. The flat with three rooms had fitted. It was located in Manhattan which unsurprisingly was quite loud. And guess what? America had turned out to be a fantastic training place. If you did something bad in the North, people in the South wouldn't know about it… much.

* * *

><p>An agent called out in one of the research rooms of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, the shock clear in his voice "Sir! I found a signature similar to the 0-8-4."<p>

Silence filled the large room full of with computer scientists. The statement brought quite a lot of attention to him. Their only task was to find energies which had signatures similar to the 0-8-4 S.H.I.E.L.D had given to them. None had found any yet.

Quickly the Director stormed to him with Hill and Coulson behind him – somehow they had gotten to him in mere seconds. How was that even possible? Fury narrowed his eyes at the screen which showed a clear red dot in the middle of a large city.

"Are you sure, agent?"

The agent swallowed visibly.

"Y-yes, sir. It's located in Manhattan. I can track it, sir."

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. spun around, and shouted commands over the room, "Someone inform agent Romanoff to meet me in my office. Information will also be available on her personal S.H.I.E.L.D agent profile."

As he stormed away, Hill and Coulson were left looking at the agent's screen. The latter seemed to make himself smaller as the two well-known agents were in his presence excluding the Director _himself_. Maria pursed her lips, glancing between the crimson dot and the agent. Coulson smiled carelessly.

"I hope what you have is correct. Otherwise you're going to be in big trouble." He turned around, and walked to another screen with another agent behind it, leaving the agent behind him blinking.

However Hill stayed there. She tersely said, "Good luck." Patting him on the shoulder, she left.

The agent sat there, only now feeling the awe. He was flabbergasted. In just a few minutes he had met the most important people in S.H.I.E.L.D… Just because he had messed with very different, very weird stuff. He understood only two of the eight software thingies or something. But fortunately it had given him something. A few seconds of fame.

* * *

><p>Cassie laughed out loud, seeing Death shout on a huge rock, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" She got her phone out and took a picture of the deity being childish. It was precious. He almost never acted like that.<p>

Apparently a part of their date was walking on the beach line around Manhattan. Quite fun, she might say. They had visited all kinds of playgrounds, and had played around. At the moment they had found a pretty gigantic rock, and Death _of course_ took the task of climbing it.

Nearby people looked weirdly at them, though some of them – mainly old people – smiled at the couple. Cassie understood why. It was the clear attraction and sparks between them _and_ the fact that they were just being themselves. Kids.

She grinned as he jumped down next to her, and grabbed her hand. He started pulling her down the promenade next to the beach. Cassie laughed, "Where are we going?"

Death grinned at her over his shoulder, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>They stopped at a small café. It looked very homely and lovely in Cassie's opinion. The little coffee shop reminded her very much of the Weasley house. The only difference was that it was quite empty. No one was in the café. It must be a hidden and undiscovered gem in Manhattan.<p>

Grinning, Death opened the door, and let Cassie in first. She grinned, "What a gentleman." He stuck his tongue at her, making her laugh.

He pulled her through the little café, and sat down at a window-side table. He whispered to her as a waitress came to them almost immediately.

"This is the best place I've ever had chocolate cakes. They're _godly_." Cassie smirked at him at the pun. They both were _godly_, so it only fit godly people ate _godly _food. She turned to the waitress with a smile as she spoke up.

"Welcome to 'Granny's Little Bakery'. What can I get you?" The young woman with short crimson red hair smiled at the couple. Death placed his hand on Cassie's with a clear look in his eyes, silently saying to let him handle it. He turned to the waiting woman with a soft smile.

"Yes, we would like two chocolate cakes and two cocoas." The waitress quickly scribbled it down before smiling at them, "I'll get to you soon."

She spun around, heading to the back to get their orders. Slyly, she raised her hand to her ear and muttered, "The target's with a civilian. How will I continue?" Luckily for her, Cassie and Death were too caught up in their love to hear and of course, the latter had been there before. As far as he knew, it was just another waitress.

_"__Go as we planned, agent Romanoff. We need them both if the Target's got the same powers as the Tesseract. It seems one would not co-operate without the other."_

"Yes, sir," she mumbled as she walked through the back door. She paid no mind to the two unconscious bodies, stepping over them. She quickly grabbed two white china plates and placed the cake slices and two dessert spoons on them. The agent placed two cups in the coffee machine, and pressed a button. While the cups were filling with some warm delicious liquid, she watched the couple through the door's small square window.

They were laughing at something. She quickly made her deductions. They weren't acting, they were just a couple who was in love. She made a 'pfft' sound. Love was for children. Though technically they were about seventeen or eighteen years old, so children really. Love was a useless feeling. It made you _weak_. _Pathetic_. It cost you _everything_.

The 'waitress' grabbed a tray, and placed the cups of cocoa and the plates with chocolate cakes on it. Slyly, she pulled two white tablets from her apron and dropped them into the cups. She was so damn grateful for the pills S.H.I.E.L.D. had made for a precaution against Thor and Hulk from pieces of the Tesseract. It had been tested against the Hulk several times, although as liquid in darts. It worked.

She walked to the Target(s) with a smile. They quickly made room for the food and drinks on the table, backing a bit. She placed the plates and cups on it.

"Here are the cocoas and the chocolate cakes. Hope you enjoy them," Natasha smiled at the two. The couple thanked her with soft smiles. She spun around, a smirk forming on her lips.

"The Target has received the drug." She uttered, pressing a finger on her ear.

_"__Now we can only wait."_

Cassie smiled at the excited Death who gestured for her to try the cake. Biting her lip, she grabbed the spoon and cut a bit of the cake. She raised the spoon, and took a bite of the chocolate cake. Her eyes widened.

"Ooo mah gd. Thish ish sho gd," she mumbled out.

"Yeah, I know. It's really good," he laughed before starting to eat his slice of the cake as well.

Within minutes they had both finished their food and drinks. They hadn't been able to resist. Cassie lied the spoon back on the table as she took the last bite of the cake. She grinned at the deity, "I want to have some more cake. Can we have some more cake? More cake."

He laughed, "Of course we can have mor' cake. Id's _godly_. I'd be disahpontd 'f yu' dnn't wan' soh mor'…" His eyes rolled back and he passed out. His head hit the table loudly. The drug had kicked in.

Cassie screamed, and jumped back. The shriek made Natasha's head snap towards them. One was unconscious, the other not. That was a problem. She quickly ran to them, and acted like a truly panicked young woman.

"What?! What happened?" She breathed out, seeing the wide-eyed threat. The latter quickly looked around before settling her eyes on her. She narrowed her eyes at the _waitress_, growling the word mentally.

"_You…_" Cassie started to raise her hand slowly, she herself rising as well. Her hand closed into a fist. Natasha quickly grabbed her throat, she was suffocating. Natasha's eyes widened a fraction. She had seen enough weird happenings to last a lifetime but this was a first. The threat was strangling her and somehow slicing her open by only clenching her hand into a fist. Cuts opened on her hands and stomach. Voices started to yell in her earpiece. She tried to ignore it all.

"You _murderer_," Cassie hissed out. She glared at the woman who had killed her love. How could she?

"How do yu _dar_ attk tha Mstrss 'f Deaa…" Like Death, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. Natasha fell along with her, hitting her head pretty hard. The pain worsened. Some bones were probably broken.

She slowly crawled to the threat, her throat raw. She could feel blood slowly wetting her hair. Reaching her, the Black Widow checked the pulse on her neck. There was one. Breathing out in relief, she rolled to her back. Gritting her teeth in pain, she raised her hand to her ear.

"Natasha Romanoff. The threats are eliminated. Agent injured. Someone can clean up this mess now," she breathed out.

_"__Natasha, are you okay?"_

She smiled tiredly as Coulson's worried voice filled her ear.

"Yeah," she groaned. "As good as someone can be with fresh wounds and some broken bones."

He laughed.

"Hardy-har, laugh all you want," the woman growled. She hissed as she touched her head gently, "This one was a _bitch_."

_"__Mhm. Say all you want. I know she beat you."_

Silence filled the earpiece before Natasha growled, "Shut up."

He started laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ...I'm sorry. I really meant to update sooner but my charger broke and my laptop shut down with all the written chapter, so it was bye-bye to updates. **

**Anyway **POLL ON MY PAGE. WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO BEFRIEND CASSIE? CAN CHOOSE PRACTICALLY EVERY AVENGER + COULSON OR FURY AND WHY. And if anyone else doesn't get the last choice (send PMs to tell me your opinion or choice), IT'S NOT FOR VOTING. IT'S JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW YOU CAN SEND ME YOUR OPINION. THAT'S ALL.  
><strong>**

**Next on 'The Deathly Shield' Cassie and Death are in their cells, imprisoned. However, some agents have decided to visit... including the waitress and a middle-aged man with almost grey hair.**


	3. The Strange Visitors

_Previous chapters:_

_He put a tablet on the table, and swiped across the screen. Immediately, it lit up with a picture of a glowing blue cube. Death's eyes widened in shock and fear._

"_Where did you get that?" he looked up at the one-eyed man, stunned. The latter only turned suspicious._

"_What do you know?"_

"_Definitely more than you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that."_

* * *

><p><em>His eyes rolled back and he passed out. His head hit the table loudly. The drug had kicked in.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You…" Cassie started to raise her hand slowly, the young woman rising with it. Cassie's hand closed into a fist. Natasha quickly grabbed her throat, she was suffocating. The threat was strangling her and somehow slicing her open. Cuts opened on her hands and stomach.<em>

"_You murderer," Cassie hissed out. She glared at the woman who killed her love. How could she?_

"_How do yu dar attk tha Mstrss 'f Deaa…" Like Death, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground._

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks after Fury visited Cassie<strong>

Cassie stared in boredom at the plain white wall of her jail. She couldn't get out of the room. The minute she used her powers, they would murder Death. They had informed her of the… _situation_, what actually happened. Apparently the waitress – who was an agent here – just drugged them. Like on your normal every-day date... someone drugs you. Oh, and she did something _really _bad to that agent of theirs, the red-head.

"_Has she really been like that for weeks now? This is really weird… and creepy."_

"_Tell me about it. Fury assigned me to do watch her. Worst thing I've ever done… Maybe I shouldn't have joked about his eye-patch."_

She almost smirked. Yep, the agent shouldn't have done that. He was probably an intern – someone who had no experience in what S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury was a _machine_, an emotionless machine. Though he loved to mock, he was an agent. He was an agent who had secrets in his secrets' secrets.

And Cassie had truly been there for weeks. They brought her food and drinks three times a day. At night she slept on the pull-out bed in the room. The agents escorted her to the bathrooms – which had a shower – twice a day. Apparently they had visitors like her before.

Unfortunately they hadn't brought her much entertainment. So that left her with only magically transporting books from her apartment in America. England was way too far to do that. And so far, she was too annoyed with S.H.I.E.L.D. and too worried about Death to read anything.

Cassie raised her head as the door opened. The red-head walked in. She almost hissed, maybe would have growled at her but she remembered Death. Therefore, she just remained her careless and emotionless face expression. The agent calmly sat down at the table. Silence filled the room.

The woman in a black _skin-tight _suit opened her mouth, "I'm not sorry."

"Neither am I."

"Love is for children."

"Love is for people who can believe in it."

She tilted her head, "You stay true to your origins."

"Of course. It's the only thing I have," Cassie's lips twitched in a humourless manner. She continued after a pause, "What's the deal with Fury? Does he have a stick up his ass every day _or_..."

"Just on the weekends. He has no agents then. Everyone is on their mini vacation."

"And you?"

"I'm always working."

"Dedication. I respect that."

She didn't answer. Cassie continued after a pause, "You're just here to question me about my powers and abilities, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you realised that."

"And you know I won't give you shit?"

"Obviously. And you know I was only under orders of others."

"Of course. You're an agent. Then we're clear, right?"

"Without a doubt." After a pause, the red-head smirked and held her hand for Cassie to shake it, "Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanoff."

She accepted the hand, and shook it with a smile, "Ellie Black AKA Cassie Potter."

Natasha raised a brow, "Fake names?"

"Yeah, being undercover is a bitch."

She snorted, "Tell me about it. It's about the only thing S.H.I.E.L.D lets me do."

"I can help you. I have a group of friends in California who are excellent fighters. They run into trouble almost every week. I can give you their number, maybe at times you can help them. There will be no need for being undercover."

"Thanks for the offer, but no. My place is here. I have red in my ledger. I need to clear it out."

"I understand." And she really did understand. The Black Widow could see it in her eyes. She had done some things which would classify as horrifying to others. This woman turned more curious by the minute.

"Well, I believe our talk is over. I'd like to speak with you again someday."

"Me, too."

She stood up, and calmly exited the room.

"Wait." Natasha stopped at the sharp but almost _worried_ voice. She spun around with a raised eyebrow. Cassie bit her lip.

"Is your head still hurting? 'Cause I saw your eye twitching a bit. It was well hidden though."

The Black Widow stared at her, waiting for her to explain.

"'Cause I can fix it."

The statement turned her interested. So the threat had also healing powers. That was interesting. Fury would like that piece of information.

She sat back down with a cold expression but curious eyes. Cassie reached over the table to touch her head, but stopped. She glanced at her with a sheepish smile, "Oh, may I?"

Natasha slowly nodded, cautious. Maybe the threa-_Cassie _would try to hurt her. Her body tensed. The teenager didn't notice it. But if she did, she hid it well. She gently laid her palm on a barely noticeable bump on her head. What happened next was …_interesting_ to say at least to the agents behind the mirror.

The spot under Cassie's hand started to glow before the light diminished. She held her palm on the bump for a second more, and then pulled back. Natasha looked at her, curious.

The soft stinging pain that had been there for weeks was gone. All because one young woman had held her hand on her head. Just because of that. She didn't know how to react. Cassie was one of the first who actually paid attention to her and not because of her looks. She had helped her… although she had caused the pain in the first place, but the thought counted.

"Thank you," she almost whispered.

Cassie smiled, "You're welcome. I believe I _did _drop you on the head so…" She sent a sheepish grin to her.

The agent smirked, hearing Fury yell at her again, "I'm pretty sure I have to go now. Fury and the others have shouted in my ear for the whole conversation."

The teenager grinned, "I won't hold you here."

"Thanks for the talk. Haven't had one like that in a long time," she stood up.

"No worries," Cassie sent a bright smile at her. She hadn't lots of… _normal_ talks as well in a long, long time.

"Good luck," was the last thing the agent said to her before exiting the room.

"…_Dude, did you see that? Black Widow and someone actually had a conversation where no one got killed _and _one that lasted for _minutes_. This must a new record."_

"_What about Barton? He's pretty close to her. Maybe he has lasted longer."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Did anyone record that? 'Cause that was a show from the start to the end."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Death sighed as another agent walked into his room. Men and women both visited him every day any minute they could. Being a boyfriend of someone who had powers similar to the Tesseract, was apparently being a zoo animal.<p>

This time it was the… waitress. The red-head who had drugged them to take them to S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't the best of luck, let me tell you.

She sat down at the table, and leaned forward to gaze into his eyes. He felt her studying him. They were serious with hints of curiosity and pity. Pity. Why was there pity? He furrowed his brows.

The agent leaned back, her eyes void of emotion. She had found what she wanted, he guessed.

"She's alive. She's here. She knows you're still alive. I thought doing the same to you would be the fair thing."

"People don't do things like that anymore," Death responded, his face as serious as it could be. He was inwardly curious. No one does things like that.

"But they hope to think they do," she countered. He smiled genuinely. He liked her. She was different, actually a bit like Cassie. The agent would be good for her if she would visit her. Cassie would maybe start to believe that others did not so good things as well. She wasn't the only one who made mistakes. She would also be safer with her. She wouldn't need him anymore. He would just go back to his real form and duties. Their love would diminish.

Everything could be done with just a bit acting, lying and blood.

He blinked out his daze as the agent stood up. He looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Leaving already? Usually they stare at me for hours."

The statement made her smirk, "Well, I'm not exactly of the usual type."

She spun around, and walked out of the room. Just before exiting, she whispered, "Room 215."

Death smirked. She truly wasn't exactly _usual_.

* * *

><p>Cassie groaned, hearing the door open. She kept her eyes on the book, something called 'The Hobbit' or something. Teddy apparently borrowed it from a yearmate, and read it. He loved it and after bugging her for months she bought it. The love for it interested Cassie as well, so she was reading it. It was a muggle book apparently.<p>

"Can't I spend my time alone in an interrogation room? This is really bad housing," she quipped sarcastically.

"I'm not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. were ever meant for housing people. Your boyfriend has not complained so far. Although at least twenty people visit him. Every day."

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly have you found out about him? Absolutely _nothing_."

He sighed before sitting down. He like Fury had a tablet in his hands. The agent lied it on the table before staring at her.

Cassie felt his eyes on her but kept reading. It was annoying but not that much. Though after a couple of minutes, it was quite irritating.

Exasperated, she put the book on the table and snapped at him, "What? Am I just a zoo animal for you or are you gonna talk?"

He sighed, and unlocked the tablet. He tapped on it several times before turning it around. A group of people showed up on it with pictures and descriptions of them… Natasha in some of them.

"Natasha?" She furrowed her brows, glancing up at him, "Why's Natasha in those pictures?"

The man's lips twitched, "Because they are the Avengers. We would like you to join them. Would you?"

"Me? An Avenger?" She cocked a brow. "And you still haven't said what are we avenging and Fury's clipped answer didn't help much. Earth?!" She gestured with her hands madly. "What the hell happened to Earth while I was away and traini-"

She clamped her mouth shut, knowing she said too much. His mouth quirked up a fraction.

"Oh, so you have trained your powers. Y'know, we know next to nothing about you. Only your name, birthplace, relationship status and with who, your age – which you certainly don't look like. You lived with your aunt and her family but disappeared after reaching your eleventh birthday. So, what happened?"

He looked genuinely interested. He seemed to lean forward, seeing Cassie open her mouth.

"I think you know enough of me. That's still more than most know." The warning was clear in her eyes. If he did not shut up soon, he wouldn't have to shut up for the rest of his life.

He raised his hands, showing he wasn't trying to upset her and straightened in his seat. Seeing, as she wasn't paying any attention to him, he coughed. Nope. No reaction from Cassie. He coughed again. This time she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, "So, are you gonna react? 'Cause I've dealt with more obnoxious bastards than I can count."

She leaned forward, and smirked, "Well, I'm not the typical obnoxious bastard. I'm just an annoying asshole. Is that better 'cause I'm pretty sure you've dealt with them before as well?"

"That's true," he responded calmly.

Comfortable silence lied upon them as Cassie read up on her maybe-future teammates.

"Well," She lifted her head as she heard him speak. The man had stood up, and was now on his feet near the door.

"I think you're all settled now. That's my cue to leave," he send a casual smile to her and turned around, ready to leave her.

"Hang on."

He stopped. Turning around, he saw a sly smirk on her face.

"Do I have to keep calling you 'the man' or 'the agent' in my mind or do I get a name?"

An eyebrow rose, but he nodded.

"Coulson. That's more than most know."

She caught the quip, and grinned. She said just minutes before.

"Well, Coulson," she bowed her head with a wicked grin, "I think I'm little by little considering joining to be an Avenger of not avenging." After all, all her friends told her she has a hero-complex. She would do anything to save the world... including being imprisoned.

Coulson grinned, and spun around. He closed the door behind him.

"_Well done, Coulson. I knew I could count on you."_

"Thank you, sir," he smiled and headed to the entrance of the headquarters. He had work to do… Deal with obnoxious bastards and annoying assholes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm not sure if this chapter will please everyone but 'o cares? There may be mistakes, not sure. Anyway, we're slowly reaching the Avengers plot. I want to thank all of you for such a good feedback plus some flames. Kinda hurt my little heart but it's all fixed now.  
><strong>

**Replies (all guests):**

**FeltonandPhelps - Aw, thank you. I'm not sure if Loki will be a friend of Cassie. They're similar but not that much. So, I'm not sure yet.**

**guest - Everything will be explained. Plot twists? Ever heard of it?**

**DD - Thanks... I hope this one will be strong enough to carry mountains.**

**Guest - Aw, shucks. Everyone's being so kind. I definitely won't make her more resistant. Cassie is not a Mary-Sue. She has problems like everyone. She's dramatic, worries too much, a bit too clingy. She's just a person. And Fury is terrifying. I see no question why she should be more resistant to his threats.**

**SEKHMET - ...I hope that is a compliment.**

**Next on 'The Deathly Shield' Cassie is released. She's on the helicarrier. Drama returns.**

**P.S. IF ANYONE IS PISSED ABOUT DEATH, PLOT TWISTS ARE COMING. SHUSH!**


	4. Bye-Bye

Wow, people. So many flames. It doesn't make my heart sing, I can say that. It hurts. Honestly, it hurts. I know my story has mistakes and I know you're just helping to try to make it better. That's really wonderful, and I thank you for that. But now, it seems like I have to do a rewrite. Right now. Or just end it. It's one of those choices.

So, I think I'll meet you in a few months after polishing my story. And I know people are still going to hate it. People are still going to think that Death seems like a normal Tim, Cassie is just a person without magic, that hell is going to turn over because of this story, but I don't care. I've seen worse. I've read worse.

So, see ya.


	5. Welcome Back

Okay, guys. So, I have put up the rewritten chapter of the 1st chapter. It took me _months_, and I'm not every lying. It really did. Writer's block, lack of inspiration, laziness... Well, you take your pick.

I really, really, really hope you like it.

(It's already up, or should be on my profile. Go check it out.)


End file.
